<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the war - Después de la guerra by Paba_Alma7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812695">After the war - Después de la guerra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paba_Alma7/pseuds/Paba_Alma7'>Paba_Alma7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paba_Alma7/pseuds/Paba_Alma7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Con sus pasos, los campos floridos crecieron apresuradamente, como si tuvieran prisa por recuperar el tiempo abolido por el dolor de la guerra. Los colores intensos, variados, iluminaban senderos, montañas, bosques y mares. Cada segundo contaba, cada centésima, cada especie de árbol, cada ser viviente respiraba al fin, tapando la maquinaria de la guerra, sepultándola como si se pudiese borrar de la memoria tanta pérdida. Pero no, la guerra estuvo ahí y sus protagonistas también. Eran testigos y no podían negar que en todo ese tiempo se sufrió y se amó. Se lastimó y se sanó. Pero todas las heridas dejan marcas, algunas profundas, otras un simple soplo las cura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the war - Después de la guerra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con sus pasos, los campos floridos crecieron apresuradamente, como si tuvieran prisa por recuperar el tiempo abolido por el dolor de la guerra. Los colores intensos, variados, iluminaban senderos, montañas, bosques y mares. Cada segundo contaba, cada centésima, cada especie de árbol, cada ser viviente respiraba al fin con la magia liberada, tapando la maquinaria de la guerra de Hordiano Primero, sepultándola como si se pudiese borrar en instante tanta pérdida. Pero no, la guerra estuvo ahí y sus protagonistas también. Eran testigos y no podían negar que en todo ese tiempo se sufrió y se amó. Se lastimó y se sanó. Pero todas las heridas dejan marcas, algunas profundas.<br/>El espanto de un mundo que iba a quedar a oscuras, la amenaza de que todo acabase en la sombra se había acallado. Toda Etheria parecía una, cada uno y una en Etheria en ese momento eran unos y unas. Paradójico, pero cierto, La Horda había querido lo mismo, una sola Etheria bajo el yugo de un solo ser, un solo pensamiento, frío como lo más profundo de un alma envenenada. La ambición de los que desean un imperio choca, de vez en cuando, con aquellos que rebelan con ternura.<br/>Una rebelión había triunfado en un pequeño rincón mágico del Universo. Una rareza. El Universo, extenso, inabarcable, complejo, tenía más historias tristes que contar que finales felices. En Etheria, había un final feliz, un método había triunfado, un sentimiento, sencillo, pero no fácil, amar y ser amado. Dos de las protagonistas y antagonistas de tanta batalla, cansadas como si de veteranas se tratasen, sabían muy bien que hay que atravesar mil y una paredes y campos de escombros para decir: -“aquí se ama y se gana con amor”.<br/>Pasado el momento de éxtasis, calmada la adrenalina, cuando los abrazos se dejan de dar para poder contemplar con algo más de distancia, una Catra redimida pensaba. Envuelta en un mar de dudas, pensaba. Como aquellos que entienden la muerte como el pasaje de toda una vida en un segundo, Catra veía como una parte de su ser agonizaba y se despedía. La Catra llena de inseguridades, la temida y la temerosa, la rechazada y la cargada de recelo y revancha, se moría mientras florecía tanta vida. <br/>Ese tormento que le causaba pensar en que había sido abandonada por quién juró estar a su lado parecía calmarse, y el sol entraba y atravesaba las nubes grises que habían forjado su existencia miserable ¿Cómo asumir este cambio? ¿Así de golpe, de un momento a otro ella sería amada? ¿Sería aceptada y querida? ¿Tendría finalmente amigas que perdonen su pasado? ¿Un amor correspondido?<br/>Acordado el viaje del escuadrón de amigos, de abrazarse y tirarse en la hierba, de jugar, de hablar uno encima del otro, aparecían preguntas. Amargas reflexiones que invadían la mente, el corazón, el cuerpo, de una Catra que aún no se liberaba. Porque una cadena no se rompe porque el tirano ha muerto. Se rompe cuando hay suficiente convicción de que así tiene que ser. Y Catra dudaba. No quería ser elegida por lástima. <br/>Es cierto, se había declarado. Le había dicho que la amaba a Adora. Y aún no era consciente que la heroína de esta historia era ella, porque si su amor no se hacía presente en el momento más álgido, no habría luz, no habría un solo día que contar en Etheria. Adora había dejado de jugar con sus amigos, de planear viajes, de proyectar en pocos minutos centenares de ideas para lo que vendrá. Había dejado de aturdirse. Ahora pensaba en quién le confesó su amor y a quién ella le entregó su corazón. Adora se dirigió a Catra, quién yacía sobre una roca con la mirada puesta al cielo, como buscando una respuesta. Cerca de ella Melog.<br/>Al fin, Adora se acercó lo suficiente como para que Catra se diese cuenta de su presencia y le dijo, con voz tímida:<br/>Al fin, se acercó lo suficiente como para que Catra se diese cuenta de su presencia y le dijo, con voz tímida: - ¿No estarás pensando en irte? ¿Verdad? Después de todo este último tiempo, después de estos últimas horas, después de ese beso…<br/>Catra sonríe, cómplice, deja ver uno de sus colmillos. Su reivindicación no le hace perder sus mañas. Por fin, la mira, bajo por un segundo la vista, buscando las palabras que no la expongan tanto, pero que tampoco la alejen. Es difícil. Para Catra es difícil ese rol. No se encuentra cómoda. Pasó mucho tiempo refugiando sus sentimientos en las oscuras sombras de La Horda.<br/>-Te besé porque de lo contrario yo también moriría, tontita. Al fin enuncia Catra, con tono burlón.<br/>-Sí, pero antes de besarme me dijiste que me amabas. Le respondió Adora, sonriendo amablemente y siguiendo el juego iniciado.<br/>-Sí, eso te dije. <br/>Luego de esas palabras, la mirada de Catra se apagó. Se distanció de los ojos de Adora. Ahora miraba hacia un costado. El rostro adusto expresaba preocupación. Adora comprendió y se acercó más, se trepó con agilidad a la roca donde permanecía Catra y se sentó a su lado. Deslizó su mano suavemente y la apoyó en el hombro de Catra, primero firme, y luego dejó soltar una suave caricia con la palma de su mano que se deslizó por su espalda. No quería que su gesto sea interpretado como pena, quería trasmitir firmeza, confianza y afecto.<br/>-Estamos lejos de casa, tendremos que caminar mucho, acampar tal vez. Dijo Adora<br/>-¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa? ¿Yo no tengo casa? Fue la respuesta cortante.<br/>- Donde estemos juntas, será nuestro hogar. Esbozó el mismo rostro con el que le declaró su amor y Catra volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Adora y sonrió.<br/>-Otra vez esa mirada… eres tan estúpida. Respondió Catra con tono burlón, sintiéndose más segura en ese rol.<br/>Catra recuerda que hizo mal y del todo no se arrepiente, no sería “Catra” si pierde su orgullo. Adora entiende, ella fue de La Horda, y también fue educada con ese orgullo, pero ¿las demás princesas?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>